Take It Off (You're Driving Me Crazy)
by FrostInTheWarren
Summary: Bunny starts wearing clothes again. Not a problem, if it weren't for the fact that they make Jack mad with lust. Solution? Bunny's clothes need to come off. Now. (Or: Jack's lust may be more than lust; the clothes may not make the man but they certainly add to him; and Bunny is a little shit.) Jackrabbit Frostbunny BunnyxJack Happy Valentine's Day!


**Written for the Jackrabbit Valentine's event on Tumblr. My assignment was for axelfar, who requested:  
"Bunny starts wearing clothes again (like he wears in the books) and Jack gets an uncontrollable desire to take them off whenever possible. Can be either safe for work or NSFW."**

* * *

North had a habit of getting people drunk.

Very, very drunk.

And then passing out under the table while his two drunken guests made small talk over the same kitchen table. It was a very specific kind of problem.

But it had proved itself true often enough that it was still considered an unfortunate habit.

Such were the circumstances that found Jack Frost a few shots away from passing out on the table, and left E. Aster Bunnymund with one leg thrown over the arm of his chair and a large, quarter filled glass bottle clutched in one hand on his lap.

"You know what I just realized, Bun-Bun?" Jack slurred, half of his body lying across the tabletop as he squinted unfocused eyes on Bunny. His legs were folded on his chair, knees pressed to the seat as his feet pointed outward. Jack pointed accusingly, words carrying the kind of scolding previously found only in skeptical conservative school marms and outraged nuns. "_Yer naked!_"

"Wot?" Bunny, whose head had until that point been bent over the back of his chair as he reclined, staring at the ceiling, lowered his chin to stare at Jack. His voice was thick, his tongue like cotton in his mouth as he spoke. He blinked eyes lethargic with intoxication; likely caused by the peach schnapps North'd had stowed away for the past ten years. "I ain't naked."

"_Yesss_, you _are._" Jack asserted, and dropped his hand to the table with aloud smack. He laid his head on his arm, smooshing his cheek. Somehow he managed to keep his eyes turned in Bunny's general direction. "You don' wear _clothes_, so yer _naked!_"

"Ah-Ah wear clothes!" Bunny protested. "Or, I ushed to."

"You did?" Jack blinked lazily. "Why not anymore?"

"Ah," Bunny looked down at the bottle in his hand. He took a determined swig of schnapps, and took a deep breath. "Mess up mah runnin'. Easier when yur not wearin' a robe n' sash. 'Sides," he added, his slurring dropping to a quiet, mournful pitch, "only wore 'em for memory's sake."

If they'd been in any other situation, Jack Frost would have backed off then. He and Bunny weren't _close_, after all. They were acquaintances bordering on a tentative friendship, with a bit of one-sided lust on Jack's part (that was a bit too persistent in its insistence that it, in fact, _wasn't_ lust at all, but something much softer that wanted to snuggle up to Bunny until they traded heartbeats).

But they weren't in any other situation, and Jack didn't even try holding his tongue. "What kind a memories, Bun?" Jack grinned naughtily. "Sexy ones?"

Bunny curled into his chair, just a bit, and threw his other leg over the arm of the chair as well. "No," he said quietly. Bunny traced the lip of the bottle with a finger. "Dead ones."

It took Jack's addled mind a moment to process this, and then he lifted his head and stared at Bunny, concern seeping through the drunkenness. "Bunny?" Bunny grunted. "Wha' happened?"

"They died," he answered. "Mah people, slaughtered bah Pitsch." His words still carried a hint of cotton on the tongue, but they came out clear enough to be understood. "'m the last. Miss 'em fierce. 'S why ah wore the clothes. Reminded me of better times."

Jack crawled onto the table, and reached out to stroke a hand along Bunny's ear. His tipsy mind told him they must have been drunker than he thought, because no way would Bunny have ever let him get away with this kind of contact otherwise. "You don' wear 'em now," Jack pointed out.

"Made friends with North 'n the others," Bunny yawned. "Didn't need 'em s'much then. Wasn't as lonely."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but it came out a yelp when a loud snore vibrated the air from the under the table and North kicked the leg so it jerked. Jack scrabbled for handholds, and lay flat on his stomach. He slid forward until his head hung over the edge, hair falling around his face. "North, don't kick!"

A snore was his answer, and Jack nodded in satisfaction. He slid back onto the table fully, and rolled onto his back. His right arm flopped over his head, the other hand resting palm down on his stomach. He closed his eyes, drowsiness settling in. "I'd like to see you in clothes," Jack mused. "Bet you'd look good."

Bunny's eyes slit open, and locked on Jack, bright green and thoughtful despite the liquor. "Yah think?"

Jack nodded, a soft noise his answer. He fell asleep.

Bunny swirled the bottle thoughtfully, took another swig, and smirked.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Jack came into the Globe Room on a gust of cool wind, smiling bright. The Guardians turned to acknowledge his entrance. "I got caught up watching the Olympics and—Bunny?"

Bunny raised a brow ridge, and leaned against the control panel of the globe. He crossed his arms over his chest, his _very clothed_ chest. "Problem, Frostbite?"

"You—you're…" _Wearing clothes_, was his first thought. _Stunning,_ was his second. The glasses threw him off a bit, but the gold wiring and green glass fit well to the frame of Bunny's face. If anything, they emphasized how green Bunny's eyes were naturally. The robes were the highlight of the event. A high collar in red, a flap of ovular red cloth at the waist in front, and sleeves that became thick and black at the elbows with gold thread designs. A purple sash pulled tight and three pouches at his waist portrayed the cut of his hips. The rest of the robes, green and littered with shiny golden egg-buttons, emphasized everything else. But especially his shoulders.

Normally softened by his fur, the breadth of Bunny's shoulders showed in the robes. The sharp cut of the material brought attention to their strength and size, previously unnoticed.

_Of all the days to have a shoulder kink,_ Jack mused. Not that it was a kink, exactly, just a…healthy appreciation, really.

Jack gulped, and turned it into a rough laugh. "You look good, Cottontail."

Bunny's grin was surprised, but pleased. "Thanks."

"Yes, yes, Bunny is looking good!" North clapped a hand to one of those—broad, oh they _were _broader than he'd thought—shoulders, and laughed from his belly. "Quite the shock to see! Haven't seen this," North gestured along Bunny's form, "in a long time!"

Sandy sent enthusiastic thumbs ups, and Tooth looked thoughtful. "You know," she said, "he's right. What brought this on, Bunny?"

"Just felt nostalgic." He shrugged, the cloth pulling—_oh, no, don't do that,_ Jack's libido groaned obscenely—with his movement. "Think I'll keep wearing them for a while. Feels nice to break out the old look."

Fantastic. Jack's lust (that was becoming more and more persuasive about the whole 'not lust' thing), wriggled giddily inside him. If seeing Bunny like this once made him so happy, what would seeing Bunny like this all the time be like?

* * *

Torture.

Complete, utter torture.

"You don't _understand_, Sandy," Jack bemoaned, "the more he wears them, the more I want to _take them off of him._"

Sandy pat his knee sympathetically, directing his streams one handed from their position sitting on a cloud of bright sand.

"He's turning my kink into a fetish!" Jack threw a hand dramatically over his eyes. Sandy's pat was slower and more confused this time. "By all definition those clothes should look stupid. Gold buttons? Shaped like _eggs_? A _purple_ sash? Red flap and thick, furry black sleeves? And _that collar!_ Can we get more clashing? But somehow, _somehow_," Jack turned, and put both hands on Sandy's shoulders to better look the smaller man in the eyes, "he makes it look _good, _Sandy, and that shouldn't be possible."

Sandy's expression was a study in sympathy, but his eyes glittered amusement. He nodded, all patience and understanding.

"He has to stop wearing them," Jack decided firmly. "I have to make him stop. I _will_ makehim stop, or I'll go crazy. For the sake of my sanity, Bunnymund's clothes must come off."

Sandy may have had to turn away then. He didn't want to offend Jack with his snickers, after all.

* * *

Jack's plan began simply enough. It started with small suggestions at meetings.

"You look warm, Bunny, maybe you should take those off?"

"No, I'm good Frostbite, but thanks for the concern."

"Oops, I spilled water on you! You'd better take those off until they dry."

"It's just water, Jack. It wasn't much, either, it'll be fine."

"Hey Bunny wanna go for a race? Oh, but it'll be hard to run in those, won't it? Better take them off."

"It'll be fine. Besides, you'll need the handicap if you want to beat me!"

Okay, maybe _not_ so small.

But it was ridiculous. Did he have to shout, "Take off your clothes!" for Bunny to get the hint?

Well, if Bunny wasn't going to do it, then Jack would just have to do it for him. Which is how the current set of circumstances came about.

Every time they saw each other, Jack would sneak around and snatch a piece of clothing. It started with the three pouches hanging around Bunny's waist. Bunny seemed disgruntled, but didn't react badly. Then it escalated to undoing one of the buttons on his chest whenever possible. Bunny would laugh when he noticed, but started giving Jack curious sidelong looks.

The breaking point came after Jack had been steadily undressing Bunny for a month, in the warm privacy of the Warren. On this visit Jack had been following Bunny around as he looked over his garden. Watching Bunny move in those robes had become all at once overwhelming once more, and he'd snatched Bunny's purple sash this time before he darted off.

Jack now sat atop one of the egg sentinels, running the sash over in his hands. It was soft, and surprisingly long. Bunny must have wrapped it more than once around his waist, or folded the ends in when he wore it. He briefly considered what he'd look like wearing it, when he was tackled off of the sentinel by Bunny.

"_There_ you are," Bunny said, as he pinned Jack to the ground. "Now, what's going on, Jackie?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jack denied. He squirmed a bit, overly aware of their position with Bunny hovering over him.

"My clothes, Frostbite? You've been actin' strange for weeks, taking off my pouches and undoing my buttons. Now my sash?" Bunny narrowed his eyes, somehow more intense with the glasses. "What's wrong? Do you not like my clothes that much?"

"No!" Jack cried. Hate Bunny's clothes? Impossible! "That's not it!"

"Then what is?"

"It's…" Jack's face flushed, and he wished he hadn't dropped his staff when Bunny'd tackled him, just so he'd have something to run his hands along comfortingly. As it was, he had the sash, and that would have to do. "I like your clothes."

"Then why try and mess 'em up?"

"I," Jack's not-lust shoved itself to the forefront, "it's because I like you, and you looked so good I couldn't _stand _it."

Bunny blinked slowly. His eyes sharpened on Jack's face, but his expression stayed carefully neutral. "You like me?"

Jack turned his head, feeling the blush darken his cheeks in sharp contrast. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Shut up, Bunny. Of course I do."

"Just had to confirm." Bunny leaned down and nibbled on Jack's neck.

Jack yelped. "Bunny?!"

"Aster," Bunny corrected. "Been waiting for this. At first I thought I could make you want me, then I'd take my time making you like me, but since you already do…" Bunny pulled back for a moment just to stare Jack in the eye. "I can't possibly hold back, can I?"

Jack's eyes widened, and he arched when Bunny went back to kissing his neck. "Bunny!" His hands slid over Bunny's shoulders, a secret thrill ringing through every point of touch as he finally got to admire them personally. They were _nice_ shoulders.

Bunny's hands pushed Jack's hoodie up, until he was forced to pull his lips from Jack's neck just so he could get the damn thing off the boy. Jack complied eagerly. At an immortal eighteen, he was more than happy to see this through to whatever conclusion it may bring.

Hoodie tossed aside, Bunny took a moment to simply look down at Jack admiringly. "I could paint you," he murmured, sliding his hands along Jack's sides, and clarified, "paint your skin. In greens and purples and yellows." He trailed a finger across Jack's right nipple, prompting Jack to bite his lip to hold back a soft groan. "With reds and handsome blues."

"Bunny," Jack said softly, touched by the gentle words.

"Aster," Bunny reminded. "You're like a canvas, Jack."

"I'll have to let you sometime." Jack bit his lip. "Paint me."

This seemed to please Bunny, who immediately brought his lips to Jack's nipple and laved it with his tongue.

Jack sucked in a harsh breath. "Aster…" He squeezed Bunny's shoulders, and ran his hands down to the first button on the robes.

Jack was abruptly flipped onto his stomach. "Woah!" Jack went to lift himself up, but his hands were grabbed and pulled behind his back. "Aster?"

"These hands have been quite the nuisance lately," Bunny said casually. "I think they're better off restrained a bit." Jack's wrists were tied together with something soft, and Jack realized it was the purple sash he'd snatched earlier.

"That's not fair!"

"And since you've been trying so hard to get these clothes off," Buny continued, "I think it's only right that I keep them on."

Jack stiffened, a hot line of arousal shooting to his cock. He heard rustling, and the pouches were tossed to the ground by Jack's head. Jack's hips were pulled up, and he felt Bunny align his hips with Jack's backside. It should _not_ have been as arousing as it was to feel Bunny's cock pressing against him through the robes and his own pants.

But it _was_.

"Asssteeer," he moaned. Bunny began thrusting his hips into Jack, keeping a firm grip on Jack's waist, and Jack thought he'd see stars. "Aster." Jack rocked his hips back into Bunny's, so he could feel the firm outline of Bunny's cock against him better.

"Randy little thing, aren't ya?" Bunny's right hand slid up Jack's back to his shoulder. He gripped it, and pulled Jack up. "Lean into me, now, Jackie." Jack leaned back into Bunny's front, cloth to skin, and tilted his head back onto Bunny's shoulder, baring his throat. "That's it, just like that, Jack."

Jack choked on a whimper. In this position they were pressed closer, and his arousal strained against his pants. "Bunny, too tight," he complained.

Bunny took sympathy on him and used the hand on Jack's waist to shove Jack's pants down his legs, until they bunched around his knees. Jack's cock bobbed in the air, wet at the tip.

"Look at you," Bunny said, voice dripping heat. "How long've you been wanting this, Snowflake?"

"Too long," he replied. Jack squirmed. "Aster, _move_."

Bunny chuckled, but obeyed. Jack hummed appreciatively. With his ass bare, it was one less article of clothing between him and Aster's cock, and the upped heat and closeness was wonderfully erotic. Bunny's hands wrapped around Jack's torso, one palm resting on Jack's belly while the other scraped fingers across his nipples. Jack sighed, a breathy thing, pleased and wonderful. "Aster," he whispered, "touch me."

Bunny obeyed. He wrapped soft fingers around Jack's aching cock, pumping rhythmically. Jack's mouth opened into small 'oh,' air escaping him with a great _whoosh._ "Feels good," he said. "So good."

"Me too, Snowflake." Bunny dropped kisses like flower petals along Jack's shoulder.

Jacks' eyes lidded with soft warmth, and he nuzzled Bunny's cheek. "Kiss me," he said.

Bunny chuckled, gentle puffs of air against Jack's skin. "Aren't you bossy today?" But he obeyed then, too, and kissed him.

Bunny's fur tickled Jack's face, but in an altogether pleasant way. Their kisses were chaste, pressing and coming apart just to return at a new angle.

When Jack came, it wasn't in an all-at-once sudden burst of pleasure. It was an unfurling of hot lust, curling his toes and making him gasp into their kiss. His fists clenched between them, and he arched his hips in gentle undulations as he dribbled his seed onto Bunny's hand. As the lust faded in favor of lethargy, he felt Bunny thrusting frantically behind him, until he felt the cloth of the robe at his ass become wet with Bunny's come.

Bunny clutched Jack to him as he guided them to the ground on their sides. He untied the sash, and threw it to the side. Jack rolled over so he could press himself to Bunny's front, his now freed hands clutching at the folds of the robe. For a few moments they lay quiet, until Bunny snorted.

"Damn." He looked down at the wet spot on his robe. "Gonna have to wash this soon, or it'll stain."

Jack chuckled, and tugged one of the buttons. "Does that mean you'll take it off?"

"Yeah, yeah, Jackie, I'll take it off."

"Good." Jack sighed his relief. He didn't know if he could take much more of Bunny in his robes without going crazy from lust constantly. He closed his eyes, prepared for a quick nap before clean up.

Bunny's voice sounded before he could slip away entirely, laced with sinister amusement. "But I'll still be wearing 'em often, mind you."

Jack's eyes shot open. "Wait, what?"

* * *

**I decided that since I posted this for this week, I'll start posting Hidden next week. (I'm more behind on him than I'd like to be anyway, since I had a bunch of tests and no time to work on his story.)**  
**Hope you like it!**


End file.
